Derniers moments d'insouciance
by les grumelles-zazou
Summary: court OS,7e année. Avt la fin de l'année, les serpentards rencontrent les gryffondors dans le parc. HP/DM plutôt implicite zazou la grum's.


Bonjour les petits choux sucrés

_Bonjour les petits choux sucrés!! _

_Alors voilà un tout petit OS qui m'est venu à l'esprit quand j'attendais le bus !_

_Harry Potter/ Draco Malfoy as usual__..._

**Derniers moments d'insouciance.**

Les Aspics commençaient le lendemain. Mais en ce magnifique dimanche après-midi, la bande de Gryffondor de 7ème année profitait juste du doux soleil de juin. Ils étaient dans le parc, près du lac, assis dans l'herbe.

Ron et Dean se disputaient une partie d'échec (Ron avait reçu un jeu de poche à Noël, qui depuis ne le quittait plus), Hermione lisait Wuthering Heights d'Emily Brontë, un de ses livres moldus préférés. Seamus, Neville et Harry discutaient de ce qu'ils comptaient faire durant les vacances et après Poudlard. Luna s'était jointe au petit groupe quand Lavande, Parvati et Ginny avaient décidé d'aller parler entre filles dans le dortoir des 7ème. Les deux filles voulaient savoir si Ginny comptait accepter la demande de Terry Boot.

Luna avait donc pris leur place. Elle avait la tête posée sur le ventre d'Hermione et regardait les nuages. Elle participait de temps en temps à la conversation des garçons ou aidait Dean (sans grand succès) et discutait à bâtons rompus avec Hermione quand celle-ci relevait la tête de son bouquin. Les deux filles s'étaient rapprochées durant l'année et étaient devenues amies. De telles conversations étaient devenues monnaie courante parmi la petite bande ces derniers temps.

Tous profitaient de cette atmosphère douce et paisible…. Quand celle-ci fut brisée par l'arrivée de Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Théodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Goyle et Crabble.

Le fier groupe des 7ème année de Serpentard.

Aussitôt, les garçons se levèrent et vinrent faire face à leurs ennemis par nature. Harry se retrouva face à Draco. Hermione leva le nez de son livre adoré, Luna quitta la contemplation du ciel, pour s'intéresser à ce qui allait se passer. Quant à Pansy, elle se décala de la bande et observa l'altercation de loin, à la hauteur des deux filles.

Alors que leurs amis gardaient le silence en se regardant comme des chiens en faïence, Malfoy et Potter se mirent à s'insulter.

Alors Malfoy, on vient assombrir le ciel de ta présence. Dégage… tu nous fait de l'ombre !

Et toi, St Potty, pas en train de préparer ta mort ou de jouer les bons samaritains ?

Les insultes fusèrent, rapides et calculées, comme un texte appris par cœur. Mais alors qu'ils se crachaient des insanités à la figure, les deux garçons s'étaient rapprochés, comme mus par une force invisible. Leurs corps se touchaient presque, Harry avait agrippé le pull de Draco et ce dernier lui retenait fermement les mains. Leurs souffles se mêlaient. Une sensualité se dégageait des deux jeunes hommes.

Dalmatien sans tâches !

C'est quoi cette insulte pourrie ? Se moqua Draco.

Tu trouves qu'un hippogriffe sans pattes c'est mieux ? Répliqua aussitôt Harry.

Evidemment !

Ah c'est vrai, j'oubliais… Tu es le plus beau, le meilleur, le plus talentueux …

Content que tu l'acceptes enfin !

Désolé Malfoy, mais tu ne me battras jamais en Quiddich !

On parie ?

Harry soutint le regard de défi du blond. Une lueur de détermination brillait dans leurs regards. Il relâcha le col du blond et leurs mains se frôlèrent.

Ok. On se retrouve dans cinq minutes sur le terrain ! je vais nous chercher les mêmes balais, tu t'occupes du vif !

Marché conclu Potter ! Je vais te laminer !

Oh non ! C'est toi qui vas souffrir !

Et tandis que le groupe de garçons de Gryffondors se dirigeait vers le placard à balais, les garçons de Serpentard se hâtèrent d'aller demander un vif à Mme Bibine.

Pansy, Hermione et Luna restèrent là, à les regarder s'éloigner. La Serpentarde soupira.

Vous croyez qu'ils s'en rendent compte ? Demanda-t-elle.

Qu'ils ont envie de se sauter dessus ? Fit innocemment Luna.

J'aurais plutôt dit qu'ils ont envie l'un de l'autre… mais bon… Dit Pansy en haussant les épaules.

Je crois qu'ils sont complètement aveugles à propos de ça… Soupira Hermione.

Un de ces jours on devrait leur dire d'aller épancher leurs désirs et leurs fantasmes au lieu de nous embêter avec leurs disputes à la noix ! Lança la Serpentard avec détermination.

Hum… Je suis d'accord ! Acquiesça la Gryffondor.

C'est vrai, ils devraient laisser Cupidon s'occuper de leurs pulsions… La tension sexuelle est de plus en plus palpable entre eux… Dit tranquillement Luna.

Pansy et Hermione eurent un petit rire. La Gryffondor et la Serdaigle se relevèrent et les trois filles se dirigèrent vers le terrain de Quiddich, discutant de leurs deux amis respectifs.

Quelques mois plus tard, en pleine guerre, peut –être leur conseilleront – elles de céder à leurs envies… amis pour l'instant, elles profitaient de ces derniers moments d'insouciance et de paix relative avant les examens et avant la guerre.

Fin.

_Voilà ce petit OS j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Merci d'avoir lu !!_

_-°-_

_Pour celles et ceux qui suivent ma fanfiction : « Changes » rassurez vous, je ne l'ai pas laissée tomber mais j'ai peu de temps pour me consacrer pleinement à l'écriture du chapitre 9, j'écris donc au compte goutte et ça avance pas très vite… (Il y a quand même déjà plus de 15 pages word ! -) _

_-°- _

_Sinon, pour les personnes qui seraient intéressées, une de mes amies a créé un rpg sur Harry Potter dont voici le contexte :_

**Il n'y a que des personnages masculins dans ce RPG, les filles sont interdites sauf McGo.  
Toutes les générations peuvent se croiser, donc Remus et Severus sont des élèves. Sirius et Harry peuvent avoir le même âge... Les professeurs sont Minerva et d'autres inconnus, Albus en un peu plus jeune est le directeur.  
Je ne pense pas que ce soit bien compliqué, cependant si vous avez une question n'hésitez pas! Postez là ici et quelqu'un vous répondra!**

_Il y a encore beaucoup de personnages de libres !! Donc si ça vous dit allez jeter un coup d'œil ! __poudlard-boys./index.htm_

_Gros bisous tout le monde !!_

_Zazou la Grum's. _


End file.
